Sing It
by Hungergames-Chlerek-lover
Summary: The Gang Sings Karaoke. Derek and Chloe aren't together in the beginning. Love triaangle continues. Simon loves Chloe , Chloe loves Derek, But Derek doesn't understand his feeling to Chloe. Enjoyz : ...Rated T for Language
1. Fuckin Perfect

**Well I got bored and decided, Hey why not make a karaoke story. Chloe and Derek are not together, none of the kisses never happened in The Reckoning, but there is still a partial love triangle, simon loves chloe, chloe loves derek, but derek doesn't know what he feels...**

We were all beginning to settle in at the new safe house in West Virginia. We have our whole "family" together, Tori, Simon, Me, Simon's dad, and Derek. Well I don't really know what's going on with Derek and me, well us. He doesn't really no I exist, let alone like him as much as I do. I only really talk to him when I'm helping with research, or helping him change. It's as if He's purposely trying to avoid me.

" Hey Chloe, are you as bored as I am?" Tori asks as she walks into our shared room, and sits on her bed. I look over to her from my bed, where I'm lying down.

" Yea kinda." I say, but a thought came to me. " Wait! Simon aand I went exploring yesterday and found a Karaoke machine, but you have to but your own songs on it."

Tori jumped up and started bouncing in joy" YES, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I shrugged my shoulders. We ran out of the room to the storage closet I saw it in. That's when Derek and Simon showed up.

" What are you guys doing that causes this much noise?" ask Derek. Directing the question to me.

" KARAOKE!" yelled Tori as she puled the whol machine out. Simon groaned. " You guys are gonna watch us and you're also gonna sing." Tori commanded to them. They both shrugged their shoulders. They were both probobly as bored as we were.

Derek picked up the whole entire machine for us. " Thanks," I said as I ran back to Tori and my room to grab my Ipod. I ran back down the stairs and Derek had already set up the machine to the TV.

" Alright who's first" I asked as I plugged in my Ipod to the machine.

" I Will" Tori said as she came over to my Ipod. She choose the song and cued me when to start. She picked up a mike. Derek and Simon sat down on the couch. I clicked play on the ipod. I looked over to the couch, and the only seat left was inbetween Derek and Simon. I sat down Quickly as the song Fuckin Perfect by Pink came on.

(Tori)

Made a wrong turn, once or twice.  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire.<br>Bad decisions, that's alright.  
>Welcome to my silly life<p>

Wow she was actually really good.

(Tori)

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood.  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down.<br>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated.  
>Look i'm still around.<p>

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel.  
>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing.  
>You're fuckin' perfect to me!<p>

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel.  
>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing.  
>You're fuckin' perfect to me!<p>

You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself you were wrong.  
>Change the voices, in your head, make them like you instead.<br>So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
>Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game.<br>It's enough! I've done all I can think of.  
>Chased down all my demons, i've seen you do the same.<p>

Woah ohh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel.  
>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing.  
>You're fuckin' perfect to me.<p>

She finished the song and I began clapping and the guys did the same. She bowed and gave the mike to Simon.


	2. Baby

Derek Got up with Simon. He walked over to the Ipod and said " Here let me choose for you'" he choose and clicked play then sat down next to me. The song Baby by Justin Beiber came on. Me and Tori Screached with exitment. I LOVE HIM ohmygod. I wonder how he'll song singing the best song in the world. eeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"Dick" Simon said directed towards Derek. Derek just smirked back at him. The song began.

(Simon)

ooooohh woaaaah X3

You know you love me, I know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>You are my love, you are my heart  
>And we will never, ever, ever be apart<p>

omg he sounds exactly like Justin. Me and Tori start girly screaming. Simon stared straight at me as he sang, but he looked awy at the end of the verse.

Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'  
>"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?<br>Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
>My first love broke my heart for the first time<p>

He stared at me for most of this song. Actually almost all of it. I Began to blush when he sang

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<p>

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<p>

For you, I would have done whatever  
>And I just can't believe we're here together<br>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<p>

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream<br>I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around<p>

And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>[- From . -]  
>Like baby, baby, baby, oh<br>I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<p>

When I was 13, I had my first love  
>There was nobody that compared to my baby<br>And nobody came between us who could ever come above  
>She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck<br>She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks

She made my heart pound  
>I skip a beat when I see her in the street<br>And at school on the playground  
>But I really wanna see her on a weekend<br>She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'  
>And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'<p>

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<p>

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<p>

I'm all gone  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Now I'm all gone<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Now I'm all gone  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone<br>I'm gone

" OMG you sound just like him!" Tori said when he finished.

"Yeah, Yeah." He said and rolled his eyes. Then out of no where Derek started to laugh. Not Chuckle but laugh. It was the first time me and Tori really heard him laugh like that. We started laughing to.

Simon came up, gave me the mike, and kissed my cheek. OH god... I pulled away. Simon looked at me, then sighed. I grabbed Tori's arm and pulled her upstairs with me. I was freaked. I Yanked her into our room, and turned the radio on so Derek couldn't hear us. She looked confused why I turned it on so all I said was "Derek." she nodded her head.

" OK, OK ummmm that was weird." she says and stared at me. "Why did you pull away. I thought you like him?" she asked.

"Well yea but as a brother. I kinda sorta like-" She stared at me and grinned like an idiot.

"Wolfie,"

"yea. Wait how did you-" she doesn't ever let me finish does she.

" Well he's always looking at you in a way that just says it, and you definatly do the same. You even said his name in your sleep before," I blushed as she said this. OK, I do sometimes dream about him, but not all the time.

" I have a great idea," Tori says with a smile.


	3. Falling For You

" I have an Idea, Sing the song Falling for you by Colbie Caillat, and wear the sundress she does at the end of the song, so lets see if we can get your big bad wolf's attention." wow good idea. I got the dress on and white flip flops to match. Tori put a little bit of Make up on me, and I really did look amazing.

She ran down the stairs and I peaked around the corner. The guys were sitting down and Tori started the song. I waited for it to start and I walked down the stairs, and stood right in front of them. well almost.

I felt Nervouse but Tori was smiling at me, and incouraging me. I Take a deep breath and start.

(Chloe)

I don't know but  
>I think I maybe<br>Fallin' for you  
>Dropping so quickly<p>

I stare at Derek and our eyes lock on each others.

Maybe I should  
>Keep this to myself<br>Waiting 'til I  
>Know you better<p>

I turn away, and take a few steps back and turn around in time to sing.

I am trying  
>Not to tell you<br>But I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<p>

I look down at my feet, but then I look back up to them.

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
>But I'm tired of<br>Holding this inside my head

I look quicky at everyone, then back to Derek.

I've been spending all my time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life  
>And now I found ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you

I stare at Derek, but then I took one step closer to him. I didn't know what my body was doing. It was just acting on its own. I wasn't to close to him but I was close enough for them to notice. Derek sat up a little and Tori giggled.

As I'm standing here  
>And you hold my hand<br>Pull me towards you  
>And we start to dance<br>All around us  
>I see nobody<br>Here in silence  
>It's just you and me<p>

I stare again straight into the Emerald green eyes of the boy I love.

I'm trying  
>Not to tell you<p>

But I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
>But I'm tired of<br>Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<p>

I've been waiting all my life  
>And now I found ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you

Oh I just can't take it  
>My heart is racing<br>The emotions keep spinning out

I've been spending all my time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<p>

I've been waiting all my life  
>And now I found ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
>I want you all around me<br>And now I just can't hide it  
>I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)<br>I'm fallin' for you  
>Ooohhh<br>Oh no no  
>Oooooohhh<p>

Oh I'm fallin' for you

I smiled as It ended. Tori clapped super loud, and so did Simon. Derek just stared at me, back into my eyes. I walk over to him and poke his chest. He looks back at me.

" Hey, Its your turn now wolfie," I say with a smile. His lips pulled up into a half smile.

"Oh, ok." he takes the mike out of my hand and walkes over to my Ipod.

I look over at Tori and she walks over to me and says in my ear

" That so got his attention. Nice, I liked the added movement. It just gave it more feeling" She walked 's Derek turn now. A smile started to play on my lips.


	4. Falling For You: Derek's POV

**Derek's pov of ch. 3 falling for you.**

I can't believe he just kissed her. Chloe pulled away from him and ran upstairs with Tori. I tried to hear them, but the radio was on. Smart Chloe, very smart. I turned back to my brother and punched his shoulder. Not to hard to dislocate it, but hard enough for a bruise.

"Dude what the Fuck was that for?" he said while rubbing his shoulder.

"What the fuck was that for?, Why the Hell did you kiss Chloe you?" I went up in front of him. He just smirked. I was about to punch the smile off of his face.

"I was helping you dude. She really likes you, and I know you like her." yea I do like, but how the hell could she like a monster like me.

I turned around and sat down on the couch. He was still standing in his lecture mode.

"Yes she does, that's why I kissed her cheek. If she liked me she wouldn't have pulled away, and I can see it in her eyes, and in yours. When I did that damn Justin Beaver song, she wouldn't stop looking at you. Even if I would stare right at her she would look away, then look back at you." Wow maybe he is smart with girls. The only girls I've ever really talked to are Chloe, Tori, and Rae. Chloe is the only one I've ever wanted to keep talking to.

"Here I've got a plan for you. when it's Chloe's turn don't take your eyes off of her, When It's your turn do that song dad always used to listen to...uhh always yea that's it. The song has deep meaning into it, but just to be safe only look at her at parts when the song is deep like when it says I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you, Look into her eyes. I promise you it'll help." Wow he actually has a good plan.

"Thanks Simon, I mean it. Oh wait Tori is coming back down." She had a very stupid grin on her face when she saw us. She told us Chloe is going to do this a little differently then how we did it.

I saw Chloe peeking out from around the corner very quickly. I couldn't get a good look at her though. The song started and Chloe walked out. She looked amazing. She had a white sundress on, and her eyes were darker with some makeup around it. It made them pop. She walked out in front of us and started singing. Her eyes stayed on mine the whole time. She started her voice is angelic as she sang.

I don't know but  
>I think I maybe<br>Fallin' for you  
>Dropping so quickly<p>

Maybe I should  
>Keep this to myself<br>Waiting 'til I  
>Know you better<p>

She walked away a few steps. I was about to grab her and bring her back when she turned around an started again. Her eyes never left mine.

I am trying  
>Not to tell you<br>But I want to  
>I'm scared of w So I'm hiding what I'm feeling<br>But I'm tired of  
>Holding this inside my head<p>

I've been spending all my time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<p>

I've been waiting all my life  
>And now I found ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you

She took a step closer to me. Too small for others to notice, but I sure did. She began to sway her hips a little to the beat  
>of the song. I heard Tori giggle. Hmm planned maybe? All well I'll enjoy it for now.<p>

As I'm standing here  
>And you hold my hand<br>Pull me towards you  
>And we start to dance<br>All around us  
>I see nobody<br>Here in silence  
>It's just you and me<p>

I'm trying  
>Not to tell you<br>But I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
>But I'm tired of<br>Holding this inside my head

Oh I just can't take it  
>My heart is racing<br>The emotions keep spinning out

I've been spending all my time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life  
>And now I found ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
>I want you all around me<br>And now I just can't hide it  
>I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)<br>I'm fallin' for you  
>Ooohhh<br>Oh no no  
>Oooooohhh<p>

Oh I'm fallin' for you

I was speechless by the end of the song. I could tell this whole song was directed for me. All of it. She actually does like me. I stare back at her. I didn't notice anything but here, until she gave me the mike and said " Hey, it's your turn now wolfie," with a smile.

I half smiled back at her. and stood up. She sat down were I was just sitting. I chose the song Simon told me too do. I stared intently back at her. God I love her.


	5. Always

When Derek stand up he has his song picked already. I wonder what he has in store for me- I mean us. He takes his jacket off before he clicks play and his shirt accidently comes off with it. So right now in front of me is a shirtless Derek. I think my dreams are coming true. I looks down at his chest then shrugs his shoulders. I guess he doesn't care.

"Hey Chloe," Tori is waving her hand in front of my face " Close your mouth flies might get in." I blush and turn my head away from the shirtless god.

I couldn't help myself any longer. I look over at him again, and I look down a little at his chest. It is very broad and muscular. I look lower at his stomach and damn he had a fricken 6- pack. MY god he's gorgeous. I blush an even brighter shade of red and I sat down. His song started and I stared at him. The song Always by Saliva began.

(Derek)

I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
>It's telling me all of these things<br>that you would probably hide!  
>Am I your one and only desire?<br>Am I the reason you breathe,  
>Or am I the reason you cry?<p>

Damn, and he can sing. All of us are surprised by how good he is. Better than Simon actually.

Always, always, always,  
>Always, always, always,<br>I just can't live without you!

As he sang the next part he intently stared at me with as much feeling as he could muster up.

I love you!  
>I hate you!<br>I can't get around you!  
>I breathe you,<br>I taste you!  
>I can't live without you!<br>I just can't take anymore  
>This life of solitude<br>I guess that I'm out the door  
>And now I'm done with you!<p>

The last few lines he looked away from me.

I feel, like you don't want me around  
>I guess I'll pack all my things<br>I guess I'll see you around  
>It's all, been bottled up till now<br>As I walk out your door  
>All I can hear is the sound!<p>

Always, always, always,  
>Always, always, always<br>I just can't live without you!

He did the same as he did before when he sang this verse

I love you,  
>I hate you,<br>I can't get around you!  
>I breathe you,<br>I taste you,  
>I can't live without you!<br>I just can't take anymore  
>This life of solitude<br>I guess that I'm out the door  
>And now I'm done with you.<p>

I love you,  
>I hate you,<br>I can't live without you.

I wrap my hand around your heart,  
>Why would you tear my world apart?<p>

Always, always, always, always.

I see, the blood all over your hands  
>Does it make you feel, more like a man?<br>Was it all, just a part of your plan?  
>The pistols' shakin' in my hands<br>And all I hear is the sound!

He looked at Simon on that last verse. hmmm odd.

I love you,  
>I hate you,<br>I can't live around you!  
>I breathe you,<br>I taste you,  
>I can't live without you!<br>I just can't take anymore  
>This life of solitude<br>I guess that I'm out the door  
>And now I'm done with you.<p>

I love you,  
>I hate you,<br>I can't live without you!  
>I love you,<br>I hate you,  
>I can't live without you.<br>I just can't take anymore  
>This life of solitude<br>I pick myself off the floor,  
>And now I'm done with you.<p>

Always,  
>Always,<br>Always.

As he whispered the last part, he looked at me and I looked at him. It was a very intimate moment screwed up by Tori saying "Wow Wolfie you sing better than Simon. I'm Surprised."

He looked at me and smiled. I smiled and blushed.

"Alright now the singles are over let's do duets!" said Tori as she was looking at us. "Here Chloe you do a song with..." she looked at Simon then at Derek Then back to me. She smiled" With Derek." my heart skipped a beat.

"O-Ok" I looked over at Derek and Smiled.

Simon groaned then said "I guess I'll be stuck with Tori." he muttered something under his breath, but no one could hear, but Derek, who was now chuckling a bit.

"Simon and I will stay down here and Plan While you and Derek go upstairs and plan." She gave me a wink and pushed me towards Derek. I lost my footing a bit and fell into his arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him. He still didn't have a shirt on. I think all my blood in my body has now rushed to my face as I blushed because I blacked out.

**ok I did alot in one day. All that is left are the 2 group performances. Simon and Tori go first and Derek and Chloe go Last.(best for last) I'm gonna try to do it all today :) lets hope**


	6. Planning

**Alright here is Simon and Tori's but it is going to be in chloe's pov and Tori's ...hehehehhe let us begin...**

**Tori's POV**

"Hey Simon I wonder If our plan worked, maybe having them do a duet something will happen." I look over at him sitting on the couch.

"Nah he's too clueless around girls. I made a plan for him to do his single song. Chloe never looked away from him" he smirked and sat up

"Wait you made a plan for him? wow I did the same with Chloe, but she added the movement. Did you see wolf-boy he looked like a lost puppy when she sang." I was laughing a bit at the memory.

"Yea, well let's pick the song we should do. Green Day?" he asks me.

"uh Hell no. Here how bout Viva la Vida by Coldplay. That'll be easy enough." I suggest. and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Ok then get the mikes ready. HEY WOLFIE, CHLOE COME DOWN WE"RE READY TO START!" I yell.

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up in a room I haven't seen before. I keep my eyes closed. I felt a weight at the edge of the bed, and a hand caressing my cheek. I peak from under my eyelids and see that it is Derek who is. Oh god, what do I do? ok calm ..Here do what you feel is right. I feel my hand is above the covers so. I reach up and grab his hand, which is still caressing my cheek. He looks at me, and I close my eyes quickly. I can hear his breath catch in his throat. I smile a little. His hold tightens on mine and I feel his thumb rubbing the back of my hand. I can't stand it anymore. I open my eyes and find Derek starring over my face.

"Hey," I whisper. He snaps back into reality

"Hey, how are you?" He asks with worry in his eyes. It's very sweet.

"I'm fine now." He looks back at our hands were they are connected, and were our fingers are laced together.

"Well we're supposed to be planning on our song, but if you don't want to do the duet with me-" I can't let him finish that line. I stand up and he moves back a little, but his hand also drops too.

"No, I want to do this duet with you. I have an idea. Have you seen the Movie Grease?" I ask. He probably hasn't but might as well ask.

"Yea I saw it like a year or two ago. why?" Yes this will work.

"Ok, you know how at the end of the movie when they are at the fair, and Danny first sees the new Sandy in the leather." please say yes, please say yes.

"Umm, yea. You want to do it to the song You're the one I want?" he raises one of his eyebrows.

"Yea, I really like the song and well I kind of really-" I look down at my feet.

" Oh, umm that's uh good cuz I R-r really kind of ummm -" he takes a deep breath and starts again he caresses my cheek again."Chloe I have always liked you, from the start I have always cared deeply about you. I have just been too much of a coward to say it."

I'm speechless. I stare at him with wide eyes. I jump forward and wrap my arms around his neck. My god he likes me too eeeeeeeeeep score for Chloe wwooooooooo!

As I look up into Derek's eyes I see happiness, one thing I haven't seen in a while. He leans down a bit, very slowly, I pull on my tip- toes and we come closer. Our lips are about an inch from touching when we hear Tori yell "HEY WOLFIE, CHLOE COME DOWN WE"RE READY TO START!" we pull away and I blush to what we were about to do. I quickly go down stairs to find Tori and Simon ready to start.


	7. Viva La Vida Duet

**Duet number one Simon and Tori-**

I sat on the couch in the middle seat while Derek sat beside me. I put my hands down on the couch, and derek did the same. Our finger tips were touching a bit. He moved his hand up a little more, so his hand is now resting on mine. His leg is hiding our linked hands. I blushed a little. The song Viva la Vida started.

(Tori)

I used to rule the world  
>seas would rise when i gave the word<br>now in the morning i sleep alone  
>sweep the streets that i used to own<p>

(Simon)  
>I used to roll the dice<br>feel the fear in my enemies eyes  
>listen as the crownd would sing:<p>

"Now the old king is dead, long live the king!"

(Tori)

One Minute i held the key  
>Next the walls had closed on me<br>I discovered that my castles Stand  
>Upon Pillars Of Salt and pillars of sand<p>

(both)

I hear Jerusalem Bells Are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry Choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror my sword and shield  
>my missionaries in a foreign field<br>for some reason i can't explain  
>Once you know there was never,<br>Never an honest word that was when i ruled the world"

wow they actually sing good together.

(Tori)

It was the wicked and wild wind  
>Blew down the doors to let me in<br>shattered windows and the sound of drums  
>People couldn't believe of what i've become<p>

(Simon)

Revoloutionaries wait  
>For my head on a silver plate<br>Just a puppet on a lonely string

Oh who would ever want to be King?

Tori was pointing at herself when he said the last line and I began to chuckle.

(Tori)

I hear Jerusalem Bells Are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry Choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror my sword and shield  
>my missionaries in a foreign field<br>for some reason i can't explain  
>Once you know there was never,<br>Never an honest word that was when i ruled the world"

(Simon: while Tori does the chorus)

Oh.. Oh.. Ohh.. Oh.. OHHH OH X3

(Tori)

I hear Jerusalem Bells Are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry Choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror my sword and shield  
>my missionaries in a foreign field<br>for some reason i can't explain  
>Once you know there was never,<br>Never an honest word that was when i ruled the world"

(Simon: while Tori does the chorus)

Oh.. Oh.. Ohh.. Oh.. OHHH OH X3

(Tori)

I hear Jerusalem Bells Are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry Choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror my sword and shield  
>my missionaries in a foreign field<br>for some reason i can't explain  
>Once you know there was never,<br>Never an honest word that was when i ruled the world"

(Both)  
>Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Mmmmm Mmmmm<p>

when they finished they bowed and high fived each other.

I walked over to them and said "wow you actually sound good together," I began smiling.

Tori looked over at me and Derek and then said "Yea yea ok, now your guys turn"

Derek and I looked at each other, and smiled. I looked back at Tori then said " we'll be right back." I grabbed Derek's hand and rushed upstairs to his room.

**Next is my last chapter...YAY...all in one day...thank you for spring break :)...this one is a little short, but I'll make up for it in the final and last chapter yay**


	8. You're The One I Want Duet

**My Final Chapter to this story...I hope you enjoy :)**

I grab Derek's hand and pull him upstairs.

"What are you-?" he tried to ask but I wouldn't let him finish.

"We're going to dress like they did at the end of the movie." he groaned a bit, then rolled his eye and smiled. I walked over to his Chester draw and opened up the second draw, and found a pair of superman boxers. I pulled them out and doubled over laughing. Tears began to muster in my eyes from laughing so much. Derek looked over to see what I was holding. Then he started laughing too.

"How come...*laugh* we never noticed...these" hahahahahha ohmygod this is awesome I have to keep these. I held on to them, and stood up. I pulled open the drawer under it marked with a 'D' oh...I'm stupid. She looked in the drawer for black jeans. They were slim, almost like skinny jeans. I've never seen them on him.

"Here wear these." I hand him the pants. I then go to the closet. When I go in, I can tell easily which is his and which Simon's is. I look for a black shirt that matches Danny's. "And were a pair of black shoes and change. I'll be in my room changing." I quickly walk out of his room and over to mine and Tori's.

I go to my drawers and look for a pair of tight skinny jeans that look like leather. I easily found a pair. I ran over to the closet and looked for a small black tang top, also easily found. I looked for a red pumps to wear. I heard a knock at the door. I ran over an opened it. Derek stood in the doorway. God he looks hot in all black. and with that shirt ob you can see his arm muscles.

"I have to uhhhh g-go and ch-ch-change now" I walked over to my closet and changed clothes. i yelled out the bathroom to Derek" Derek can you go into the closet and look for a pair of red High heels that are a size 6."

He agreed and went to the closet. I put on the jeans and tank top. I went through Tori's make up and found red lipstick and applied it. I looked really good. I walked back out and Derek was sitting on my bed with the pumps in his hand. I walk over and reach for them. He stands up and motions for me to sit down.

"Allow me" he says as he picks up one of my feet "hmm a perfect fit"

I laugh and say "Well you must be my prince charming." he smiles. We were about to leave to go down stairs but i then thought of something.

"Hey Derek do you know the dance at the end of the movie?" i ask with a grin. His eyes widen. After a while they soften down and he nods all I reply with is "good"

we go down stairs and he starts the song You're The One I want from Grease. I walk out. Simon does a wolf whistle and Tori's mouth is wide open in shock. Derek starts.

**Derek: **

Sandy?

**Chloe: **

Tell me about it. Stud

**Derek:**

I got chills.  
>They're multiplyin'.<br>And I'm losin' control.  
>'Cause the power<br>you're supplyin',  
>it's electrifyin'!<p>

I walk over to him like she does in the movie. I put my hands on his chest,and push him away.

**Chloe:**  
>You better shape up,<br>'cause I need a man  
>and my heart is set on you.<br>You better shape up;  
>you better understand<br>to my heart I must be true.

**Derek:**  
>Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.<p>

**Both:**

You're the one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.<br>The one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.<br>The one that I want  
>(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo<br>The one I need.  
>Oh, yes indeed.<p>

**Chloe:**

If you're filled  
>with affection<br>you're too shy to convey,  
>meditate in my direction.<br>Feel your way.

I put my hands on his chest And I swayed my hips and lowered my body and my hands. when I came back ups my hands went under his shirt a little.

**Derek:**

I better shape up,  
>'cause you need a man<p>

**Chloe:**  
>i need a man<br>who can keep me satisfied

**Derek:**

I better shape up  
>if I'm gonna prove<p>

**Chloe:**

you better prove  
>that my faith is justified.<p>

**Derek:**

Are you sure?

**Both:**

Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

When this part comes we do the walk dance thing they do at the end of the song down the stairs but we do ours in one place.

You're the one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.<br>The one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.<br>The one that I want  
>(you are the one i want),o, o, oo<br>The one I need.  
>Oh, yes indeed.<p>

When the chorus started again, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck, and he span me a little.

You're the one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.<br>The one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.<br>The one that I want  
>(you are the one i want),o, o, oo<br>The one I need.  
>Oh, yes indeed.<p>

When the song ends Derek pulls my face down and his lips crash on to mine. Our mouths move in Sync with each others. Our kiss deepens even more when he runs his tongue along my bottom lip. I allow access easily to him and out tongues dance. We had to pull away from each other to breath. when we did Simon and Tori, Who I completely forgot about, started clapping.

I heard Tori say "I've got it all on the video."

Derek whispered to me "You're the one I want. You always have been, always will." I look into his eyes. I pulled his shirt down and our lips crashed down on each others. All I could think of was the boy that is kissing me, his taste, his touch, his smell. I love it. Thank you Karaoke.

**YAY all done..HAPPY ENDING YAY...ok if you guys want to you can also ****check out my other Darkest powers story called The Betraying...it is chlerek...Thanks to all of my fans.. :)**


End file.
